Field
The described embodiments relate to techniques for filtering advertisements broadcast by electronic devices in a wireless network.
Related Art
Many modern electronic devices include a networking subsystem that is used to wirelessly communicate with other electronic devices. For example, these electronic devices can include a networking subsystem with a cellular network interface (UMTS, LTE, etc.), a wireless local area network interface (e.g., a wireless network such as described in the Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers (IEEE) 802.11 standard or Bluetooth™ from the Bluetooth Special Interest Group of Kirkland, Wash.), and/or another type of wireless interface.
In many wireless-communication protocols, electronic devices detect each other by regularly broadcasting beacons (which is sometimes referred to as ‘advertising beacons’ or ‘advertisements’) and scanning for the beacons from other electronic devices. For example, an electronic device that communicates using a communication protocol that is compatible with Bluetooth™ may wake up its radio periodically to receive a beacon frame at beacon transmission times.
However, regularly transmitting and receiving these beacons typically results in significant power consumption by the networking subsystems. In addition, many electronic devices transition to a power-saving mode to reduce power consumption. When in the power-saving mode, an electronic device may receive an advertising beacon. During the power-saving mode, it can be difficult for the electronic device to determine whether or not to transition to the normal (higher power-consumption) operating mode to handle the advertising beacon. Therefore, the existing power-management techniques in wireless networks may reduce the operating time of the electronic device, which can degrade the user experience.